Below we discuss our plans for revising the specific aims and timeline for our R01 titled "Economics of viral STIs". Under the revised plan the project will be completed in 2 years, and two papers will be produced, but the overall goal of the project remains unchanged. The project aims to improve the understanding of how government and society ought to allocate resources between prevention and treatment for viral sexually transmitted infections (STIs) where treatment has significant benefits for the infected, but might have unintended adverse consequences for the uninfected population.